Love Story
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Disaat tatapan Jung Yunho tertuju padanya, entah kenapa Changmin merasa dirinya seperti seekor Rusa yang tengah terpojok oleh Harimau. HoMin(Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) Fanfic, don't like the pairing, don't read. UPDATE! Chap 2 of 2! WARN : NC-17! SMUT! LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Author Ela JungShim presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"Love Story"

Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Length : Chapter 1 of 2

Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.

Warn : TYPO's! Shonen ai!

This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Ela JungShim is back~!

.

.

.

.oOHoMinOoo.

.

.

.

.

Shim Changmin merasa tidak nyaman.

Amat sangat tidak nyaman, dan ia hanya bisa menatap pada satu obyek yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan penuh kebingungan.

Di depan seluruh karyawan hotel tempatnya bekerja, tengah di perkenalkan putra dari direktur utama tempat ini, dan orang itu, entah kenapa, sedari tadi terus memandangi dirinya. Bahkan saat ia sedang memberi kata sambutan pada semua staff karyawan hotel ini, orang itu sedari tadi terus memandangi dirinya. Membuat Changmin jadi merasa tidak nyaman.

Sebuah senggolan pada lengannya membuat ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun, rekan sesama supervisi-nya.

"Min, kau kenal dengan putra direktur itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara berbisik.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tak kenal dengannya. Kenapa?" sahut Changmin dengan suara yang bahkan lebih pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak kenal dengannya, kenapa dia terus memandangimu dari tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran dengan sikap putra direktur tempatnya bekerja.

Changmin menatap temannya itu, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sendiri juga tak tahu, Kyu. Dan tatapannya itu dari tadi membuatku sangat tidak nyaman." ujar Changmin yang kembali menatap ke depan, dan sepasang mata Bambi-nya kembali bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata tajam milik putra pak direktur...dan senyum tipis yang tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya di wajah tampan putra direkturnya itu langsung membuat bulu kuduk Changmin meremang.

Tak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti seekor rusa yang tengah terpojok oleh seekor harimau.

"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun yang merasa temannya tiba-tiba bersikap aneh.

"E-entah kenapaaku merasa ada hal tak mengenakkan yang akan terjadi, Kyu." bisik Changmin dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"Huh? Apa maksud—"

"Shim Changmin."

Perkataan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja nama temannya itu terdengar di hall tempat semua karyawan bekerja berkumpul. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke temannya, dan sekilas ia bisa melihat ada rasa panik terpancar di sepasang mata sahabatnya, sebelum topeng profesional terpasang pada wajah temannya itu. Sepertinya sambutan yang dilakukan putra pak direktur itu sudah selesai, dan kini ia sudah siap untuk memulai tugasnya sebagai direktur sementara di hotel ini.

"Ya. Saya Shim Changmin. Ada yang bisa saya bantu,pak?" sahut Changmin dengan suara yang tenang, meskipun ketenangan itu saat ini hanya ada di luar saja.

Dan rasa panik yang sedari tadi sudah memenuhi hatinya menjadi berkali lipat ketika sebuah senyum—yang di mata Changmin lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai—kembali muncul di wajah tampan direktur semetara-nya itu.

"Shim Changmin, mulai hari ini tugasmu sebagai manajer sementara di non aktifkan dulu, karena mulai sekarang kau akan meng-asisteniku." ucap direktur sementara itu dengan nada tegas. "Oh, dan mulai saat ini kau juga berstatus sebagai tunanganku. Setelah ini, aku mengharap kehadiranmu di ruanganku sesegera mungkin."

Bagai petir yang menyambar di siang bolong, rasanya tiba-tiba saja otak jenius seorang Shim Changmin jadi membeku dan tak bisa bekerja. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terdiam dengan wajah bodoh, dan sepasang mata yang terus berkedip dengan bingung.

'Apa yang sedang terjadi?!'

.

.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang kau tak kenal dengannya? Lalu kenapa kau bisa jadi tunangannya?!" tuntut Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja merasa dikhianati oleh rekan kerjanya itu. Bukannya alay atau bagaimana, tapi semenjak ia bekerja disini dan mengenal seorang Shim Changmin,ia merasa sudah menemukan partner in crime dan bestfriend-nya. Dan sebagai seorang sahabat,ia tak pernah menyembunyikan hal apapun dari Changmin,dan ia pikir Changmin pun bersikap sama sepertinya. Tapi sepertinya perasaannya itu hanya sepihak,karena sahabatnya itu berkata kalau ia tak kenal dengan Jung Yunho, tapi ternyata mereka sudah bertunangan! Bagaimana ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak sakit hati dan menuntut jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

Changmin menatap sahabatnya, dan langsung mengumpat keras.

"Shit,Kyu! Jangan berani-beraninya kau berpikir kalau aku punya tunangan dan tidak bercerita padamu. Aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak kenal dengan Jung Yunho itu, dan yang pasti, aku juga tidak bertunangan dengannya!" ucap Changmin dengan berapi-api,sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas keras, dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya yang kini terlihat benar-benar stress, dan kini ia bisa melihat kalau rasa panik yang sempat ia lihat di mata sahabatnya itu kembali muncul.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tak mengenal Jung Yunho itu?"

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang dari awal kalau aku tak kenal si Jung Yunho itu? Kalau aku bilang tak kenal, ya aku memang benar-benar tak kenal dengannya. Melihat langsung seorang Jung Yunho yang dari kemarin sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di hotel saja baru tadi itu. Mana mungkin aku bisa kenal dengannya?!" cerocos Changmin yang semakin lift yang mereka naiki semakin mendekali lantai teratas, semakin merasa kalau rasa panik, bingung, frustasi dan stress yang memenuhi hati dan pikirannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ia benar-benar tak ingin menemui direktur baru-nya itu dan berhadapan langsung secara dekat dengan Jung Yunho. Tapi apa daya, ia hanya seoarang pekerja disana—walaupun jabatannya adalah seorang manajer—dan perintah direktur adalah hal yang harus ia laksanakan.

"Kalau kau tak kenal dengan Jung Yunho, bagaimana bisa kau bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, yang membuat Changmin jadi semakin naik darah.

"Aku tak tahu Kyu! Dan berhenti berkata kalau aku adalah tunangannya!" tukas Changmin dengan nada keras.

DING!

Suara lift yang menandakan kalau mereka sudah sampai pada tujuan dan terbukanya pintu lift membuat keduanya terdiam.

Changmin menarik nafas dalam dan semua pertahannnya tiba-tiba saja runtuh. Membayangkan kalau harus berhadapan langsung dengan Jung Yunho yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang benar-benar membuatnya amat-sangat panik.

"Aku tak mau menemuinya. Aku tak mau menemui Jung Yunho. Aku akan kembali ke ruangan saja, dan menulis surat pengunduran diri." Ucap Changmin yang langsung menekan tombol tutup pada lift. Namun Kyuhyun juga tak kalah cepat, dan langsung memencet tomol buka pada lift, dan mendorong sahabatnya itu keluar dari lift.

Kalau Kyuhyun bisa disebut keras kepala, maka Changmin juga sama seperti sahabatnya itu. Meskipun di dorong keluar oleh Kyuhyun, satu tangan Changmin masih berpegangan pada besi kecil yang terpasang pada sisi kanan-kiri lift.

"Jangan bodoh Shim Changmin. Kau sudah bekerja keras dihotel ini dan mencapai jabatan seorang manajer, masa hanya karena akan bertemu dengan direktur baru itu saja kau akan mengundurkan diri? Lagipula kalau kau mengundurkan diri, kau mau membayar cicilan apartement mahalmu dengan uang darimana?" cecar Kyuhyun yang masih saja harus mendorong kuat temannya dari lift.

Kalimat tentang membayar cicilan apartement yang kini ia tempati itu membuat pegangannya sedikit melemah, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Changmin sepenuhnya keluar dari lift.

"Kau tinggal masuk menemui Jung Yunho dan meminta penjelasan mengenai tugas barumu, dan tentang statusmu yang bertunangan dengan dia, dan setelah itu semuanya beres. Direktur lama kita lebih tegas dan lebih garang dari Jung Yunho ini kan? Jadi apalagi yang kau takutkan?" ucap kyuhyun yang kini menarik Changmin hingga sampai di depan ruang direktur utama, dan kini mengetuk pintunya.

Sebuah sahutan yang mengijinkan mereka masuk membuat Kyuhyun langsung mendorong Changmin, dan memberikan sebuah bisikan "Semangat, kau pasti bisa!" dan kini Kyuhyun bisa kembali ke ruangannya karena tugasnya mengantar Changmin ke ruang direktur utama sudah selesai.

Disisi lain, Changmin harus menarik nafas panjang saat ia akhirnya memasuki ruang direktur utama itu.

"...iya Appa. Aku setuju dengan usulan Appa, karena aku sendiripun juga bisa merasakannya begitu pertama kali aku melihatnya secara langsung."

Suara bariton rendah itu memasuki gendang telinga Changmin, dan ia mengangkat kepalanya—hanya untuk langsung bertatapan kembali dengan sepasang mata tajam itu.

'Jika Kyuhyun pikir Jung Kangho lebih tegas dan lebih garang daripada putranya, itu memang benar. Hanya saja baginya, tatapan penuh makna dari sepasang mata Jung Yunho jelas membuatnya merasa lebih baik berurusan dengan Jung Kangho daripada dengan putranya' pikir Changmin saat ia kembali merasakan rasa terimidasi itu hanya dari tatapan Jung Yunho kepadanya.

"...iya, aku juga sudah mengumumkan kalau Shim Changmin adalah tunanganku, dan kurasa kita harus segera mengadakan acara bersama keluarga Shim untuk menentukan kapan pernikahanku dengan Changmin akan dilaksanakan."

Nafas Changmin langsung tercekat saat ia mendengar percakapan anatar Jung Yunho dengan appa-nya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Kangho, direktur sekaligus pemilik hotel tempatnya bekerja ini.

"Aku berharap pernikahannya bisa dilaksanakan akhir bulan ini, atau minimal awal bulan depan, karena Appa, sekarang Shim Changmin sudah berada tepat didepanku, dan aku hampir-hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak langsung 'menerkamnya' saat ini juga." Ucap Jung Yunho sambil menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya sambil menatap Shim Changmin dari atas sampai bawah dengan penuh apresiasi.

"Oke Appa, aku tahu. Aku akan menahan diri sampai malam pertama nanti karena kurasa Changmin tak mengingatku sama sekali. Jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk mengingatkannya lagi padaku dan pada janjinya. Bye Appa.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Jung Yunho memfokuskan dirinya sepenuhya pada Changmin, dan seringainya kembali muncul saat ia melihat kalau tubuh Changmin menjadi tegang dan kaku, dan terutama, sepasang mata bambinya terlihat begitu takut padanya.

"Shim Changmin." Panggilnya dengan suara rendah, dan ia merasakan kepuasan saat melihat Changmin terlonjak kecil, dan mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Uh..sa-saya akan kembali ke ruangan saja." Ucap Changmin dengan terbata, dan lelaki itu langsung berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Tapi tentu saja Yunho tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan langkah cepat ia langsung mendahului Changmin, mengunci pintu ruangannya, dan menyandarkan badan tegapnya di pintu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru begitu Shim Changmin? Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi kalau mulai sekarang kau menjadi asistenku? Dan sebagai asistenku, sudah jelas kalau sekarang ruang kerjamu pindah disini juga." Ucap Yunho dengan suara yang rendah dan terdengar lembut. Namun bagi Changmin, ucapan Yunho seolah membuatnya terperangkap dan ia tak tahu dimana jalan keluarnya.

Melihat Changmin yang hanya bisa terdiam, Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Oke, kurasa lebih baik kita langsung ke intinya saja. Jadi, Shim Changmin, apa kau percaya dengan soulmate? Belahan jiwa? Karena jika kau tak percaya, lebih baik kau mulai percaya sejak sekarang, karena kau adalah soulmate-ku. Dan karena kau adalah soulmate-ku, sebelum usiaku menginjak 30 tahun, kau harus berhubungan intim denganku. Dan tanggal 6 Februari besok, adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 30."

.

.

..

..

...

Dan tiba-tiba saja dunia menjadi gelap bagi seorang Shim Changmin.

.

TBC

Ela JungShim is baackk!

Saya akhirnya kembali bisa menulis lagiiiiiii..

Maaf dengan hiatus yang sebegitu lama, laptop Ela sakit parah dan akhirnya bisa punya rejeki buat bawa laptop ke dokter, dan sekarang bisa nulis fanfic lagiiiiiiiii~

Maaf juga soalnya Ela malah bawa ff baru, tapi ff ini cuma 2shot koq, jadi chapter depan itu langsung tamat. Habis itu baru lanjutin ff ela yang lain lag

Sekilas info, ff ini awalnya aja yang rating T, chap depan pindah rate M

Ini fanfic starter buat Ela yang sudah lama nggak nulis nih, semoga kualitas tulisan ela nggak jadi semakin parah setelah lama vakum nggak nulis.

Oh, Buat semua yg udah PM, terima kasih semangatnya, dan ela bakal lanjutin ff HoMin ela koq :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

"Oke, kurasa lebih baik kita langsung ke intinya saja. Jadi, Shim Changmin, apa kau percaya dengan soulmate? Belahan jiwa? Karena jika kau tak percaya, lebih baik kau mulai percaya sejak sekarang, karena kau adalah soulmate-ku. Dan karena kau adalah soulmate-ku, sebelum usiaku menginjak 30 tahun, kau harus berhubungan intim denganku. Dan tanggal 6 Februari besok, adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 30."

.

.

..

..

...

Dan tiba-tiba saja dunia menjadi gelap bagi seorang Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Love Story"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : M

**Length** : 2 of 2

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.

**Warn** : TYPO's! Shonen ai!

This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Fanfic ini Ela persembahkan buat Uknow Yu yang kemarin Ultah, dan buat Semua HOMIN Shipper yang YADONG-nya ngga ketulungan~!

Ela JungShim is back~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOoo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kedua alisnya bertaut kesal, dan eskpresi wajahnya masam.

"Ah, jangan begitu Jung Kangho-ssi, kami malah yang senang jika memang putra kami akan menikah dengan nak Yunho. Changmin itu membuat kami khawatir selama ini karena dia tak bernah berkencan sama sekali. Ternyata itu karena memegang janji akan menikah dengan nak Yunho. Kami jadi senang mendengarnya."

Urat saraf di pelipis Changmin semakin berkedut tak senang. Apalagi melihat senyum puas terpasang di wajah –coret—tampan—coret Yunho.

"Changmin-ah, apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Atau masih pusing? Mau aku pijat pelipismu?"

Dan namja yang membuatnya shock sampai pingsan itu kini duduk di sampingnya yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur, dan bersikap sok perhatian padanya. Lupakan fakta bahwa namja itu juga yang membawanya pulang dalam keadaan masih pingsan, dan—menurut cerita ibunya—Yunho menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style yang romantis hingga membaringkannya dengan lembut di tempat tidurnya.

Parahnya, saat ini ia bisa mendengar pekikan senang Ibunya melihat Yunho yang perhatian padanya. Hingga, meskipun ia ingin menepis tangan yang kini memijat kepalanya, ia jadi merasa tak tega. Hey, memang dia itu jarang pulang ke rumah dan memberi kabar pada orang tuanya, tapi tetap saja, ia tak akan tega memecah balon kebahagiaan yang kini sedang di rasakan kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus menahan diri.

"Ahh, kurasa Changminnie memang benar-benar suka padamu nak Yunho. Buktinya ia diam saja menikmati perlakuanmu. Padahal biasanya dia pasti sudah marah-marah dan—"

"Umma!" sergah Changmin kesal.

"Aigoooo~ Apa kau malu Changminnie?" goda Ibunya. "Aaah~ Umma bahagia kalau tahu kau sudah menemukan pendamping hidup yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu. Kalau begitu, kami akan biarkan kau berdua saja dengan Yunho. Biar para orang tua saja yang membahas soal pertunangan dan pernikahan kalian berdua di ruang keluarga."

Dengan kalimat itu, kedua orang tua Changmin beserta kedua orang tua Yunho beranjak keluar dari kamar Changmin menuju ruang utama di rumah mereka. Dan Changmin masih bisa mendengar betapa bersemangatnya kedua orang tuanya mengenai rencana pernikahan dirinya dengan Yunho.

"Jadi... apa kau memang benar suka padaku, Changminnie?"

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan langsung menepis tangan Yunho yang masih bertengger memijat lembut kepalanya.

"Jangan bermimpi! Pergi sana, kepalaku semakin pusing dengan keberadaanmu disini." kesal Changmin yang kini memejamkan matanya erat dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut lucu.

Changmin memekik kaget saat ranjangnya berguncang dan tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah berada di atas tubuhnya,mengungkungnya dengan kedua lengan kekar di samping kepalanya.

Tanpa sebab, suhu di kamar Changmin menjadi panas...

.

..

...dan begitu pula dengan suhu tubuh Changmin.

"Changminnie, kuperingatkan. Jangan bertingkah imut didepanku, apalagi saat kita sendirian. Aku tak bertanggung jawab jika kau kuserang tiba-tiba." ancam Yunho dengan nada rendahnya yang terkesan berbahaya... dan _sexy_.

Changmin merasakan jantungnya seolah akan melompat keluar, dan ia hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap Yunho yang nampak begitu mengintimidasi... juga _menggairahkan_.

.

.

..

..

...

—Apa?!

Ia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena pikiran gila itu sempat melintas dalam benaknya.

Yunho jelas-jelas namja gila tukang paksa yang seenaknya sendiri. Ia bukan namja yang sexy dan menggairahkan. Bukan. Sama sekali bukan!

Changmin tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya—gestur kebiasaannya ketika gugup dan bingung. Dan ia terkejut saat tatapan panas Yunho melepas kontak mata mereka, dan bergerak turun meyambangi bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda imanku, Changmin." Yunho menggeram dalam, dan itu mengalirkan senasi pans namun menyenangkan di sekujur tubuh Changmin. Sampai ia tak bisa menolak saat jemari Yunho mengangkat dagunya, dan dalam sekejap mata, bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Aliran listrik itu menyetrum seluruh sel tubuh Changmin dengan rasa panas yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar hanya dengan sentuhan bibir Yunho. Tanpa sadar ia sendiri mendongakkan kepala agar bibirnya bisa kembali menyentuh bibirYunho dengan lebih. Sepasang mata bambinya memejam menikmati sensasi yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

Tatapan mata Yunho menggelap, pupilnya mengecil dan retina matanya berubah warna menjadi emas kecoklatan. Tubuhnya berguncang penuh hasrat melihat reaksi positif namja di bawahnya, dan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Changminnie.."

Kedua tangan Yunho menangkup pipi Changmin dan bibirnya tanpa ragu langsung menyerang bibir manis di bawahnya. Jika tadi ia hanya sekedar menyentuh bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya, kali ini Yunho tak segan untuk langsung mencumbu namja di bawahnya itu.

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan perutnya bergolak. Bibir yang tadinya hanya menyentuhnya itu kini menekan. Mengambil dan meraih segala yang dimiliki Changmin, dan membuatnya gila. Bibir itu mencumbu, membelai, menekan dan menghisap setiap bagian bibirnya, dan nafas Changmin tercekat.

Matanya yang terpejam sama sekali tak membantunya—dan malah semakin membuatnya merasakan ciuman Yunho dengan lebih intens.

Ia terkesiap saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan ia melenguh saat lidah Yunho memasuki mulutnya.

Changmin tak menyadari kalau kini Yunho menggenggam rambutnya, dan menjambaknya pelan hingga bibirnya kini tersuguh untuk Yunho nikmati secara penuh. Dan ia sendiripun tak sadarkalau kini kedua tangannya menggenggam baju Yunho dengan kuat.

Jantung Changmin seolah ingin meledak. Kecupan yang berubah menjadi cumbuan dan lumatan ganas dengan bibir, lidah dan gigi saling memagut dengan sensual menjadi alasannya. Seluruh indra tubuhnya terfokus pada sensasi membakar yang membuat ia mendamba. Pergolakan perutnya yang seolah berisi ribuan kupu-kupu itu membuatnya gemetar dan jemari kakinya menggelinjang penuh nikmat—dan itu semua disebabkan oleh cumbuan demi cumbuan yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

"A-_aaahhhh_..."

Changmin mendesah saat bagian vital tubuhnya yang kini terbangun itu bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang keras dan panas.

"Changmin... oh Changmin..." ucap Yunho ter-engah, sambil menggesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua meskipun terhalang kain.

"Changminnie! Dengar, kami sudah membahas pernikahan..."

Bagai disiram dengan air es, Changmin langsung membuka kedua matanya, dan wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus—hingga ke telinga dan leher. Ia mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga tubuh mereka-yang entah sejak kapan berhimpitan tanpa jarak—merenggang.

"Ups! Maaf, Umma tak bermaksud mengganggu..."

Dan pada detik itu, Changmin ingin sekali dunia ini menelannya hingga ia bebas dari rasa malu yang berlebihan ini.

"Jung Yunho, bukankah Appa bilang padamu untuk menahan diri? Tunggulah hingga kalian menikah." tegur Jung Kangho yang melihat anaknya seolah sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan diri untuk tidak segera 'memakan' Changmin.

"Benar. Changmin, Appa harap kalian bisa menahan diri. Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, dan tahanlah diri kalian sampai pernikahan kalian terlaksana."

Changmin langsung meraih bantal, dan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah pekat saking malunya.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Sulit sekali.

Changmin sudah berada dalam pelukannya, dan ciuman mereka tadi sudah membangkitkan hasrat buas Yunho. Menahan diri? Bagaimana ia sanggup?

"Yunho." Jung Kangho memperingati putranya.

Yunho kembali menarik nafas panjang, dan ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

_'Tahan dirimu, Jung Yunho. Satu minggu. Hanya satu minggu lagi dan kau bisa memiliki Changmin seutuhnya. Tahan dirimu dan bersabarlah.'_

Yunho membuka matanya dan seketika tubuhnya menjadi tenang melihat Changmin yang menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Shim Changmin, satu minggu lagi, dan tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku lagi." bisik Yunho sebelum ia menarik diri dan turun dari atas tempat tidur. Ia pamit untuk pulang bersama Jung Kangho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu Changmin lalui seperti sebuah film yang durasinya di percepat. Setiap pagi ia bekerja mengasisteni Jung Yunho sebagai direktur baru, dan sepulang kerja ia bersama dengan Yunho, dan kedua umma mereka pergi ke berbagi tempat berbeda setiap hari.

Hari pertama mereka ke toko kue, dan Changmin disuruh memilih kue pernikahan yang ia suka, dan ia langsung merasa sirkuit otaknya putus ditempat.

Hari kedua ia di bawa ke berbagai butik terkenal dan disuruh mencoba berbagai tuksedo berwarna putih.

Hari ketiga ia dibawa ke perusahaan percetakan besar yang bekerja membuat kartu undangan serta foto prewedding.

Hari ke empat ia dibawa ke stasiun televisi nasional, dan mereka memberikan press conference mengenai berita pernikahan itu.

Yang Changmin ingat dalam presscon itu adalah ia dan Yunho dicecar berbagai pertanyaan mengenai acara pernikahan besar pasangan gay pertama di Korea Selatan yang lakukan oleh putra konglomerat negara itu. Pasangan gay di KorSel memang sudah banyak, pemerintahpun sudah lama melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Hanya saja, baru kali ini acara pernikahan gay itu diprakarsai oleh konglomerat berpengaruh di negara mereka, dan acara itu dilaksanakan secara besar-besaran.

Tapi, hal yang membuat Changmin terheran-heran adalah... saat ia dihadapkan dengan orang-orang yang mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan bernada tidak mengenakkan, ia merasa tenang. Merasa bahwa tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Ia merasa... _aman_.

Dan ia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa perasaan aman itu timbul bukan karena Yunho berada di sampingnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya sementara lelaki itu menjawab segala pertanyaan yang diajukan.

Hari kelima ia dan Yunho dilarang untuk saling berjumpa, dan ia sendiri juga diliburkan dari pekerjaannya. Dan yang lebih parah, seharian itu ia dibawa ke tempat perawatan tubuh dan wajah oleh ibunya.

Sekilas namun tak yakin, seharian itu, beberapa kali ia tanpa sengaja memperhatikan jalan, dan beberapa kali itu pula ia mendapati seekor anjing(?) yang berukuran besar tengah menatapnya.

Ah, sudahlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Anjing itu lagi_,' batin Changmin yang melihat melalui jendela kamarnya. Anjing besar itu duduk diam diseberang jalan rumahnya, dan menatap lurus ke kamarnya.

"Shim Changmin! Apa kau benar-benar yakin?"

Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela dan menatap sahabatnya satu-satunya. Menatap Kyuhyun jadi membuatnya teringat kalau besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tak yakin, Kyu. Bahkan kadang kupikir aku ini sedang bermimpi. Bayangkan saja, seminggu lalu aku masih asyik bekerja bersamamu, dan tiba-tiba saja besok aku sudah akan menikah dengan orang asing, dan bahkan pernikahan itu sudah di beritakan di televisi nasional. Kalau bukan mimpi, lalu apa namanya?"

**Gyut!**

"Yah! Apa kau gila?!" teriak Changmin kesal sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantumu. Kucubit rasanya sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ini bukan mimpi, _pabbo_! Besok ini kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Jung Yunho. Apa kau tidak bisa menanggapinya dengan lebih serius?"

Changmin melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Lalu aku bisa apa, Kyu? Aku tak mungkin membatalkan ini atau kabur begitu saja. Bisa-bisa aku malah menghancurkan keluargaku sendiri. Selain itu..."

Kyuhyun menoleh memperhatikan sahabatanya yang diam tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan wajahnya terperangah. Ia berpikir kalau ia akan mendapati wajah keruh sahabatnya, tapi apa...sahabatnya itu malah memasang senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sadar.

"Min, apa kau...suka dengan Jung Yunho itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jung Yunho, Apakah kau bersedia menerima Shim Changmin sebagai suamimu, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam sakit maupun sehat, untuk terus saling mencintai, menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

Sebuah cincin disematkan Yunho di jari manis Changmin.

"Dan Shim Changmin, Apakah kau bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam sakit maupun sehat, untuk terus saling mencintai, menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Changmin menatap Yunho... dan tiba-tiba Changmin teringat dengan ucapannya pada Kyuhyun semalam.

_'Aku... bukannya suka atau bagaimana... hanya saja... aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa merasakan perasaan ini. Tapi saat bersama Yunho, aku merasa aman. Merasa utuh. Seolah-olah aku tengah berada di rumah. Aneh... sangat aneh karena aku bisa merasakan hal-hal seperti itu pada orang yang bahkan baru ku kenal satu minggu saja, tapi kupikir selama ini tak ada orang yang bisa membuatku merasa aman hanya dengan keberadaannya. Dan kalau memang aku harus menikah, mungkin menikah dengan orang yang bisa membuatku merasa tenang dan aman seperti aku sudah berada dalam rumah adalah hal yang terbaik.'_

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

Changmin menerima cincin yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun—bestmannya—dan menyematkannya di jadi Yunho. Dan saat ia menarik tangannya, dengan cepat Yunho langsung menggenggam erat jemarinya—membuat perut Changmin jadi bergolak hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho melemparkan tubuh Changmin ke ranjang. Ia melepas dan melemparkan jas serta dasi yang ia kenakan, dan mulai merangkak ke atas tubuh Changmin.

"Changmin... my Changmin..." bisik Yunho dengan suara berselimut nafsu. Changmin sudah resmi menjadi miliknya, dan kini namja itu sudah berada tepat di tempat yang ia inginkan. Berbaring di atas ranjangnya—tersaji siap untuk ia nikmati

Changmin yang melihat mata Yunho menggelap, memundurkan tubuhnya dengan panik.

"T-t-tu-tunggu dulu..."

Yunho menggeram tak senang, dan berniat mengabaikan Changmin.

"K-ku-kubilang tunggu dulu sebentar! A-a-aku ingin menanyakan satu hal!" pekik Changmin panik saat melihat Yunho semakin dekat padanya.

"Satu pertanyaan." desis Yunho yang akhirnya berhenti bergerak—meskipun bisa dibilang separuh tubuhnya sudah mengungkung tubuh Changmin.

Changmin menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"K-ke-kenapa harus aku? D-dan apa maksudmu dulu dengan a-aku adalah soulmate-mu dan kau harus... ummm... harus berhubu... ummm... kau harus..."

Oh Tuhan, melihat Changmin yang kebingungan dan malu-malu serta panik itu membuat Yunho benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi!

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho langsung meraup bibir sensual Changmin, dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Bibirnya menekan bibir Changmin, sebelum ia mulai bermain dengan kedua belah bibir Changmin.

"_mmmhhhh_..."

Changmin tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya memanas dengan tak terkendali.

Yunho mengemut bibir atas Changmin—dan tubuh Changmin langsung tersentak dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan hasrat. Hasrat yang tidak ia tahu dari mana datangnya, tapi menyebar begitu cepat di tubuhya, dan membuat bagian privatnya mulai terbangun.

Yunho menyeringai melihat reaksi Changmin, dan instingnya sendiri menyuruhnya untuk segera mengklaim namja yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan terbaring di bawah tubuhnya.

Dan siapakah Yunho hingga ia sanggup melawan instingnya?

Ia kembali meraup bibir Changmin, dan mengemut dan menggigitinya dengan gemas. Setiap sudut bibir Changmin membuatnya tak tahan, dan ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk benar-benar membuat sepasang bibir penuh dosa itu bengkak dan memerah dengan sexy.

"_a-aahhh... mmhhhh_.."

Dan jangan lupakan desahan-desahan kecil yang keluar setiap kali ia menggigigit kuat sebelum menyesap bibir Chanmin—dan semua desahan yang menyambangi telinganya itu membuatnya semakin gila.

Yunho menyelipkan kakinya di antara kaki Changmin, dan ia tersenyum puas saat Changmin terkesiap hebat ketika ia menggesekkan lututnya ke pangkal paha Changmin.

Yunho tak menyiakan kesempatan saat bibir Changmin terbuka. Ia cepat menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulut Changmin, dan menggeram senang saat menemukan lidah Changmin dengan cepat membalas invasinya. Keduanya bergelut dan saling membelit lidah di dalam mulut Changmin. Intensitas gesekan kaki Yunho di bagian privat Changmin—yang sudah sepenuhnya keras—membuat tubuh Changmin menggelinjang tak karuan. Lidah Yunho yang terus menuntutnya untuk membalas french kiss-nya itu sama sekali tak membantu. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar hanya terpusat pada kenikmatan di pangkal pahanya, dan ia tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk semakin mendapatkan gesekan yang lebih keras, dan lebih nikmat, dan lebih membuat otot perutnya mengencang, dan lebih kuat, dan membuat ia melenguh semakin kencang, dan... dan...

"Ah, ah, ah! _Aaahhhh_!"

Yunho meyeringai puas melihat bagaimana punggung Changmin melengkung ke atas dan matanya terpejam kuat saat gelombang orgasme melandanya. Leher putih Changmin tersaji di hadapannya dan ia dengan cepat menyesap dan menggigiti leher itu dan menandai setiap teritorinya.

Melihat betapa menggairahkanya wajah Changmin saat mencapai orgasme membuat Yunho kembali menggesekkan lututnya ke pangkal paha Changmin yang kini basah.

Dan seringai Yunho semakin melebar saat tubuh Changmin merespon tindakannya. Dengan sangat tak sabar, Yunho merobek kemeja yang dikenakan Changmin dan bibirnya yang sedari tadi menikmati leher Changmin langsung menempel pada puting Changmin yang kecil menggemaskan.

"a-ah, _nghhh_, _mmhh_... ah, ah, ah!"

Changmin sudah tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seharusnya begitu mencapai orgasmenya, tubuhnya akan langsung lunglai tak berdaya. Namun begitu Yunho kembali mengesek bagian privatnya, aliran panas kembali mengaliri setiap sel tubuhnya, dan Changmin kembali menemukan dirinya merintih penuh hasrat di bawah perlakuan Yunho.

Dan ia tak peduli hal apapun selain menerima bahwa setiap hal yang dilakukan Yunho membuat tubuhnya panas membara dan ia mendambakan untuk terus disentuh dan dipuaskan.

Seolah mengerti benar keinginan Changmin, Yunho sama sekali tak berhenti untuk terus mencicipi setiap jengkal tubuh atas Changmin. Ia mengemut dan menggigit pelan nipple Changmin, sementara satu tangannya meremas dan mencubiti nipple satunya. Ia menservis nipple Changmin bergantian dengan mulut dan tangannya, sedangkan lututnya terus bergerak untuk memuaskan benda di pangkal paha Changmin.

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin, dan Changmin mengeluarkan rengekan protes. Yunho tersenyum geli sebelum ia berkutat dengan celana Changmin, hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat bagian privat Changmin. Melihat langsung bagaimana bentuk penis Changmin yang kini berdiri tegak menantang. Melihat bagaimana ujung penis—yang ukurannya tak sebesar milik Yunho—itu berwarna merah dengan cairan bening precum menghiasinya.

Melihat hal itu, Yunho langsung meraup penis itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisapnya seperti permen—dan menghasilkan reaksi berupa sentakan kuat tubuh Changmin yang disusul dengan lenguhan penuh birahi dari bibir sensual yang sudah membengkak akibat ulah Yunho.

Kedua tangan Changmin langsung meremas surai Yunho, dan Yunho bergumam kecil—gumaman yang membuat mulut Yunho bergetar dan Changmin mengerang penuh nikmat.

Yunho terus bergumam dan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun untuk memanja penis Changmin. Tak lupa sesekali ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuat Changmin mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih keras.

"o-_oohhh_, ah, ah, ah, _ngmhhhh_..."

Desahan Changmin terus membuat Yunho semangat memanja penis di dalam mulutnya. Ia membawa penis Changmin ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat, dan cengkeraman tangan Changmin di kepalanya semakin menguat. Tiga hisapan kuat berikutnya, dan desahan melengking Changmin memenuhi kamar mereka dan Yunho menelan setiap sperma yang keluar dari penis di mulutnya.

Lemas.

Changmin benar-benar merasa lemas. Karena itu, ketika Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia dalam posisi tengkurap, ia hanya bisa diam pasrah.

"Kyah!"

Namun Changmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memekik kaget saat Yunho mengangkat pinggulnya, dan membuat lututnya menyangga tubuh bawahnya. Wajah Changmin memerah pekat karena kini ia berada dalam posisi tengkurap, dengan pantat telanjangnya terpampang tinggi di udara.

Changmin sudah akan bergerak untuk melarikan diri sebelum tangan kekar Yunho menahan tubuhnya untuk diam di tempat.

**Plak!**

Ia terpekik kaget dan tubuhnya tersentak oleh hasrat saat rasa sakit itu menghampiri pantat kanannya. Yunho memukul pantatnya, dan Changmin langsung panik. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa panik jika pantatnya di pukul, tapi dia merasakan hasratnya timbul kembali dan darah kembali mengisi penisnya yang tadinya lemas.

"Kau suka itu, bukan? Kau suka saat aku memukul pantatmu, dan tubuhmu berdesir menginginkan lebih. Apa aku benar?"

Ia sudah akan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum reaksinya tertutupoleh erangannya saat merasakan Yunho kembali memukul pantat kirinya dan membuatnya merah. Changmin menggigit bibirnya, dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Jangan malu, Changmin. Karena setelah ini aku akan melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh padamu." bisik Yunho sebelum ia menangkup kedua pantat Changmin dan meremasnya kuat.

Changmin memejamkan erat kedua matanya, dan menahan diri untuk tak kembali mengeluarkan desahan memalukan. Ia harus menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat karena setiap gerakan tangan Yunho menggesek bola kembarnya, dan membuatnya merasakan sensasi nikmat yang memaksanya untuk mendesah.

Namun Changmin merasakan jantungnya terhenti saat ia merasakan kedua tangan Yunho yang merenggangkan pantatnya, dan nafasnya tercekat saat ia merasakan deru nafas di tempat itu.

"A-_aaaaaahhhhhhh_..."

Changmin melenguh tak berdaya saat Yunho membenamkan wajahnya di bagian belakang Changmin, dan merasakan lidah Yunho menjilatnya disana. Di tempat dimana ia sendiri pun tak pernah menyentuhnya. Di tempat dimana tubuhnya berdesir dan gemetar penuh hasrat saat lidah Yunho kembali menyentuhnya disana.

Lubangnya mengerut penuh antisipasi dan saat lidah Yunho menekannya, Changmin tersedak dan berusaha merangkak menjauh untuk melarikan diri. Melarikan diri dari sensasi asing di tempat yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sama sekali. Sensasi yang membuat hasratnya langsung berkumpul di bagian privatnya dan membuat tubuhnya kembali terbakar hawa nafsu.

Namun Yunho dengan cepat menahan menahan tubuh Changmin dan Changmin hanya bisa mendesah dan tubuhnya menggelinjang pasrat saat Yunho kembali bermain di lubangnya.

"..a—ah, ah, ah...! _ngghhhh_...he-henti—ah! ah! ah! ah!"

Yunho menggigit pantat Changmin sebelum ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Changmin, dan ia memandang puas pada hasil kerjanya. Lubang Changmin kini terlihat memerah dan mengkilat basah dengan salivanya.

Yunho meraih kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebotol lube, sebelum ia sadar kalau ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan bajunya, dan ia menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu saat melihat Changmin.

Changminnya masih berada di posisinya semula. Wajahnya tergeletak lemas di bantal dengan tubuh tengkurap dan punggung putih halusnya melengkung ke atas dan menampakkan pantat mulusnya yang memerah, dengan penis yang menggantung di antara kedua kakinya. Yunho menahan geraman nafsunya dan ia membasahi tanganya dengan lube berisi cairan pelumas berwarna bening yang ia miliki.

Tubuh Changmin tersentak saat tangan Yunho kembali meremas pantatnya, dan ia memekik kecil ketika ada benda tumpul yang basah menggesek lubangnya yang terasa sangat sensitif itu. Benda tumpul berukuran tak terlalu basah itu perlahan menekan di lubangnya, dan Changmin mengernyit tak suka.

"Ap-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" ucap Changmin terbata sambil menoleh ke belakang, dan Changmin langsung terkesiap saat ia melihat bahwa itu adalah jari Yunho yang berusaha menekan masuk—

Kesadaran langsung memenuhi benak Changmin, dan ia sudah akan memprotes Yunho sebelum ia kembali terkesiap saat akhirnya jari Yunho _masuk_ ke dalam _tubuhnya_!

Sakit? Tidak. Ia tidak merasakan sakit saat jari Yunho memasuki lubangnya. Hanya saja, itu terasa sangat aneh dan tak biasa. Ia tak pernah membayangkan lubangnya untuk dimasuki sesuatu.

Changmin kembali terkesiap saat jari Yunho yang masih terbenam dalam tubuhnya mulai bergerak untuk masuk semakin dalam, dan Changmin menggeliat tak nyaman.

"..h-he-hentikan...unghh.."

"..sshhh... jangan khawatir Changmin. Aku tak akan menyakitimu." bisik Yunho yang kini mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Changmin dari belakang. Ia terus berbisik menenangkan Changmin sementara kini jarinya mulai bergerak keluar-masuk ke lubang Changmin hingga otot rektal Changmin terbiasa dan lubangnya agak mulai melonggar. Cairan lube yang sudah menyebar di lubang Changmin membuat Yunho menggerakkan jarinya dengan lebih mudah dan leluasa.

Yunho memiringkan wajah Changmin dan mencium bibir Changmin saat ia mengeluarkan satu jarinya, dan memasukkan _dua jari_-nya sekaligus.

Nafas Changmin tercekat merasakan lubangnya memprotes invasi dua jari Yunho, namun ciuman Yunho menelan segala protes yang sudah akan ia keluarkan. Tak tinggal diam, Changmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan otot rektalnya mengencang untuk berusaha mengeluarkan jari Yunho—yang menggeliat dan membuat gerakan untuk melebarkan otot rektalnya—dari dalam tubuhnya.

Yunho menggeram dalam ciuman mereka, dan tubuh Changmin membeku. Bagaimana ia tak membeku jika saat ini Yunho menggesekkan bagian depan tubuhnya di punggung Changmin, dan dengan jelas ia bisa merasakan benda keras berukuran besar mengesek punggungnya—membuat tubuhnya bergetar tanpa sanggup ia cegah.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan ia memasukkan tiga jari kirinya ke mulut Changmin, bersamaan dengan tiga jari kanannya kini memaksa masuk ke lubang Changmin. Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh Changmin tegang dan kaku, namun ia tak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan ketiga jari kanannya keluar-masuk lubang Changmin, dan ia menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu saat ia merasakan tangan kirinya dibasahi oleh saliva Changmin.

Changmin-nya benar-benar sangat _sexy_ dan _menggairahkan_.

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat dan ia mengerang penuh nikmat saat tangan Yunho yang berada di dalam tubuhnya menekan satu titik yang membuatnya seolah nyaris mencapai klimaks saat itu juga.

Yunho menyeringai puas, dan ia mengeluarkan jari kirinya dari mulut Changmin, dan berganti menggigiti bahu mulus Changmin, sementara jari kanannya yang masih di dalam lubang Changmin bergerak dan kembali menekan titik yang membuat Changmin mendesah keras.

"..a—ah! ah! ah! ngghh! ah... ah... sshhh... ah...ah! ah! ah!"

Desahan demi desahan terus meluncur dari bibir Changmin. Yunho yang semakin lama semakin menipis pertahanannya, akhirnya mengeluarkan jarinya saat ia sudah tak bisa lagi.

Changmin mengeluarkan rengekan protes sebelum tubuhnya di balik dengan cepat, dan ia menemukan dirinya terbaring terlentang dengan sepasang kaki terbuka lebar yang bertumpu di pundak Yunho.

Ia menatap bingung pada Yunho sebelum ia melihat Yunho menggerakka tangannya untuk membuka celananya.

Sepasang mata Changmin terbelalak lebar saat melihat benda yang sama seperti miliknya... namun dengan ukuran yang besarnya tiga kali lipat dan panjangnya mungkin mencapai dua puluh senti.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, dan akan mengklaim dirimu saat ini juga." gumam Yunho sambil melumuri penisnya yang panjang, tebal dan sangat besar itu dengan lube. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memasukkan sisa cairan lube itu ke lubang Changmin dan membuatnya basah dan licin.

Yunho mengarahkan ujung penisnya ke lubang Changmin, dan sepasang mata bambi Changmin melebar selebar-lebarnya.

"Kau adalah soulmate-ku, dan aku mengklaimmu sebagai milikku, dan proses kawin kita akan mengesahkan segalanya."

_'Tidak mungkin. Yunho tidak mungkin bermaksud memasukkan penis monster itu ke dalam lubang—'_

"Aaaarrggghhhh! He-hentikan! Hentikan!"

Yunho menahan tubuh Changmin yang menggeliat kuat, dan ia menggeretakkan giginya untuk melewati penahan kuat berupa otot Changmin agar ia bisa membenamkan diri sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Changmin.

"Rileks, Changmin. Berusahalah untuk rileks dan biarkan aku masuk." ucap Yunho dengan suara terbata. Satu tangan Yunho menggapai penis Changmin dan berusaha mengocoknya agar tubuh Changmin bisa lebih rileks.

Changmin merasakan wajahnya basah karena air mata, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat sakit seolah ada yang hendak merobek lubang anusnya.

"Ti-tidak... hiks... ke-keluarkan... milikmu ti-tidak akan bisa..."

"Sshhhh... rileks Changmin. Milikku sudah masuk separuh, dan jika kau tidak berusaha rileks, ini semua akan terasa lebih sakit lagi."

Changmin sudah akan mengata-ngatai Yunho, namun Yunho kembali mendorong masuk dan ia hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Lubangnya dipaksa untuk membuka sangat lebar, dan otot rektalnya dipaksa untuk mengakomodasi penis monster Yunho—dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas hingga ia hanya bisa merintih kesakitan dan membiarkan Yunho berbuat sesukanya.

"Aaaaangghhh!"

Tubuh Changmin melengkung dan ia berteriak kuat saat Yunho mendorong masuk dengan kuat, dan menghujam tepat di titik nikmatnya, dan ia tak bisa berpikir lagi karena rasa sakit itu bercampur dengan rasa nikmat, dan ia tak bisa menentukan apakah ia berteriak kesakitan atau karena...nikmat.

Yang ia tahu adalah tubuhnya gemetar, hasrat dan libido kembali muncul dalam tubuhnya... dan penisnya kembali berdiri tegak menantang.

"Changmin..oh Changmin.." bisik Yunho dengan suara rendah. "..my soulmate... _**MINE**_..."

Tubuh Changmin menggigil gembira mendengar nada possessive dari Yunho, dan perasaan seolah-olah ia sudah kembali ke rumah kembali membanjiri dirinya.

Ia memejamkan mata, dan dalam sekejap ia merasakan Yunho mencium bibirnya dengan segenap perasaan. Dan tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain membalas ciuman itu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, dan Yunho menggeram sebelum ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat Changmin terkesiap saat penis besar Yunho bergerak keluar dari lubangnya... dan ia memekik keras saat Yunho mendorong kuat penisnya untuk kembali menghujam titik nikmat Changmin dengan akurat. Rasa sakit yang tadi begitu ia rasakan menghilang begitu saja dan tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat luar biasa saat titik nikmatnya ditekan dengan begitu kuat oleh kepala penis Yunho.

Otot rektalnya mengencang dan mencengkeram penis Yunho dan membuat namja itu kembali menggeram. Yunho memegangi belakang kaki Changmin dan mendorongnya ke depan hingga lutut Changmin menyentuh pundak namja yang lebih muda itu—dan Yunho mulai menggenjot tubuh Changmin dengan kuat dan cepat.

"Aahhh! Aaahhh! Ngghh! Ngghh! Yunho! Yunho! Aahhhh! Aaahhhh! Aahhh! Aaahhh!"

"Changmin, oh Changmin... ketat sekali..."

Changmin merasakan pandangannya kabur. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak mengikuti ritme genjotan Yunho pada tubuhnya, dan bibirnya hanya bisa terus terbuka mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan karena perlakuan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

Tanpa Changmin sadari, tubuhnya ikut bergerak seirama gerakan tubuh Yunho. Setiap kali Yunho memasuki tubuhnya, Changmin menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menemui hujaman keras Yunho, dan ia akan mendesah, melenguh dan mengerang penuh nikmat karena titik nikmatnya di hujam oleh Yunho dengan keras dan sangat kuat.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk merasakan ia sudah dekat pada klimaks. Tangannya meraih leher Yunho dan menariknya hingga ia bisa mencium bibir Yunho. Dan bibir keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman panas namun berantakan. Lidah saling membelit dan gigi saling berbenturan, dan gerakan Yunho semakin kuat dan semakin cepat, dan Changmin tak sanggup lagi—

"..a—ah! ah! ah! Yunho! Yunhoo! AAAAAHHHHHH~!"

Tubuh Changmin mengejang dan seluruh otot tubuhnya mengencang sementara penisnya mengeluarkan cairan putih susu dan seluruh pikirannya terlempar ke kubangan nikmat bernama puncak orgasme.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan dirinya klimaks mengikuti Changmin. Namun otot rektal Changmin menggenggam penisnya dengan kuat dan nikmat, dan Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menggenjot tubuh Changmin dan membenamkan dirinya yang mencapai klimaks di dalam tubuh Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh keduanya berkeringat, dan perlahan namun pasti, nafas keduanya mulai tenang dan jantung mereka mulai berdetak dengan normal. Changmin menggeliat tak nyaman dengan posisi tubuhnya, namun ia terkesiap dan langsung menggigit bibirnya. Dengan takut-takut, ia menatap Yunho, dan nafasnya tercekat melihat Yunho yang menyeringai mesum padanya.

"Siap untuk ronde kedua?"

Changmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tu-tunggu dulu—hmphh!"

Protes Changmin terhenti karena Yunho sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mudah, dan ia mengangkat tubuh Changmin hingga Changmin bertumpu pada tangan dan kakinya.

Tangan Yunho menangkup pantat Changmin, dan bersamaan dengan ia melebarkannya, Yunho membenamkan kembali penisnya ke dalam lubang Changmin dalam satu hentakan kuat.

Changmin menjerit kesakitan, namun jeritan itu berubah menjadi erangan nikmat saat Yunho langsung menggenjot tubuh Changmin dengan ritme yang cepat dan kuat. Panasnya nafsu dan libido yang langsung menyerang tubuh Changmin mengalahkan rasa lelah dan perih pada lubangnya.

**'slap! slap! slap! slap!'**

Kamar yang besar dan mewah itu kembali dipenuhi dengan bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh gerakan Yunho yang menggenjot tubuh Changmin. Lube dan sperma Yunho membuat gerakan Yunho lebih mudah dari sebelumnya—dan menghasilkan suara yang lebih cabul dan tak senonoh.

Desahan erotis Changmin yang tak pernah berhenti mengiringi pergerakan Yunho di dalam tubuhnya membuat kamar itu lebih terasa panas dari sebelumnya. Pendingin ruangan yang bekerja maksimal tak sanggup menahan panasnya nafsu dan hasrat yang membara dari kedua insan yang bergerak seirama menggapai puncak klimaks kenikmatan dunia.

Yunho kembali menampar pantat Changmin, dan Changmin membalasnya dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya danmembuat Yunho menggeram. Nafas Yunho semakin memberat setiap kali ia menampar pantat Changmin, dan Changmin meyahutinya dengan desahan demi desahan yang membuat keduanya semakin tak terkendali.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho dan Changmin untuk kembali mencapai orgasme bersama. Changmin kembali menumpahkan spermanya di tubuh keduanya, dan Yunho kembali memuntahkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Changmin.

Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Changmin, dan namja yang lubangnya sudah di siksa oleh penis Yunho itu menghela nafas lega. Ia sudah sangat lelah, dan lubangnya sudah amat sangat sakit—

"Kyah!"

Changmin memekik kaget saat tubuh lemasnya kembali di manuver oleh Yunho, dan kini ia mendapati dirinya berada dalam pangkuan Yunho. Matanya menatap horor pada Yunho saat ia menduduki penis Yunho yang—lagi-lagi—terasa keras karena ereksi.

"Y-yunho... k-kau tidak bermaksud—kyah!"

Changmin lagi-lagi memekik kaget saat pantatnya di angkat Yunho. Dan ia menatap memelas pada Yunho saat namja itu kembali melebarkan pantatnya, dan ujung penis Yunho menyentuh lubangnya.

"Y-yunho... k-kumohon... su-sudah cukup..."

Yunho menyeringai puas dan ia menjatuhkan pantat Changmin tepat di atas penisnya, dan Changmin melenguh keras. Yunho tak menunggu waktu dan langsung mencengkeram pantat Changmin dan menggerakkan tubuh Changmin naik turun memanja penisnya.

"Ah! ah! ah! ah! Yunho—_aahh_! Nghh! Ah! ah! ah!"

Yunho menatap nipple Changmin yang berada tepat di hadapannya, dan meraupnya dengan bibir. Ia menyesap dan mengemut nipple itu dan membuat Changmin tanpa sadar bergerak sendiri di atas pangkuannya.

"Hhmm... yes, baby... bergeraklah naik turun di atas penisku... kau terlihat sangat menggairahkan Changmin..."

"..Yunho..." rengek Changmin saat ia berusaha membuat ujung penis Yunho menyentuh titik nikmatnya, dan tak bisa. Ia terus bergerak dan bahkan sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya, namun tiap kali penis monster Yunho memasuki tubuhnya, titik nikmatnya tetap saja tak tersentuh—dan ia mengerang frustasi.

"Ada apa, baby?" goda Yunho sambil kembali menggigit nipple Changmin dengan gemas.

"..Yunho... tolong aku..." rengek Changmin lagi. Dan Yunho hanya memandang Changmin dengan alis di naikan. ".._please_..." tambahnya lagi dengan mengencangkan otot rektalnya hingga Yunho menggeram penuh apresiasi.

"Kau memohon dengan sangat manis, Changmin." ucap Yunho yang tangannya menahan tubuh Changmin. "Hanya jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tak bisa menghandle apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini." tambah Yunho sebelum ia menggunakan tumitnya sebagai tumpuan untuk menghujam kuat ke dalam tubuh Changmin—dan langsung menyentuh titik nikmat Changmin dengan sangat akurat dan dengan tekanan yang kuat.

Dan seperti tadi, Changmin hanya sanggup kembali mendesah tanpa henti saat Yunho bergerak menggenjot tubuhnya dengan kuat dan cepat. Hentakan demi hentakan Yunho membuat Changmin kembali menikmati seks yang mereka lakukan. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi tubuh sensitif Changmin untuk kembali mencapai puncaknya—yang entah ke berapa kalinya dalam malam ini. Ia menyemburkan spermanya dan kembali mendesahkan nama Yunho, sebelum terbaring lunglai di atas angkuan Yunho.

Namun Changmin terkesiap saat ia merasakan ada hal lain yang terjadi. Ia menatap penuh tanya pada Yunho, dan Yunho menanggapinya dengan meraup bibir Changmin. Changmin menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Yunho saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar berusaha memasuki tubuhnya.

Ia tahu penis Yunho sangat besar, dan tubuhnya sudah bisa menerima invasi penis monster Yunho. Namun ia tak bisa mempersiapkan dirinya saat penis Yunho tiba-tiba lebih membesar... dan ia menjerit saat sesuatu yang besar di penis Yunho memasuki tubuhnya dan membuat lubangnya terbuka paksa lebih dan lebih lebar lagi.

**Plop!**

Dan sesuatu yang besar itu akhirnya memasuki tubuh Changmin, dan keduanya terdiam, sebelum Yunho akhirnya menyemburkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Changmin.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Changmin menggeliat tak nyaman di atas pangkuan Yunho saat sepuluh menit berlalu, dan penis Yunho masih terus mengeluarkan cairan di dalam tubuhnya. Yunho mememeluk pinggang Changmin untuk menahan namja itu di tempat, dan ia menggigiti leher Changmin. Changmin kembali mnggeliat tak nyaman.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, Changmin. Tunggu dan biarkan knotku selesai mengeluarkan benih ke tubuhmu, baru aku bisa keluar." bisik Yunho yang membuat Changmin langsung terdiam.

"K-knot?"

Yunho memeluk tubuh Changmin dan mengangguk. "Ya. Knot. Jika jenisku melakukan seks dan sudah mencapai klimaks dua kali, maka pada klimaks ketiga, akan ada knot berisi sperma paling subur dan berjumlah banyak hingga penisku akan menggembung dan membesar. Dan kalau knotku sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, butuh waktu setengah jam agar seluruh benihku bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, dan penisku kembali ke ukuran semula."

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung karena ia belum pernah mendengar hal seperti itu.

"T-tunggu dulu! A-apa yang kau maksud dengan je-jenismu?" tanya Changmin sambil mendongak menatap Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai dan sepasang gigi taring Yunho terlihat terlalu tajam untukukuran gigi taring manusia.

"Aku adalah werewolf Changmin. Alpha werewolf dari klan paling besar di Korea Selatan. Dan kau adalah soulmate-ku." ucap Yunho yang langsung membuat sirkuit otak Changmin putus. "Sejak kau menolongku waktu aku masih serigala kecil, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kau adalah soulmate-ku, dan aku akan kembali padamu untuk mengklaim dirimu."

Changmin merasakan kepalanya pusing... dan dunia menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

Ela_Jungshim is back!

Dan maafkan karena Ramadhan malah update fff yang begini... hehehe... ela lagi nggak puasa, jadinya yaaa...sekalian aja deh.

NO SEKUEL untuk fanfic ini, dan untuk masa lalu Yunho dan Changmin? Silahkan bayangkan saja sendiri. Hahahahaha /ketawa evil

Btw, Happy Birthday Uknow Yu aka Appa Yue~~! Fanfic yadong ini buat memuaskan hasratmechum-mu sama HoMin niiihhh...udah puas belooommm?

Buat kak Nur di Bandung, semangat terus yaaaa... maaf, janji fic-nya udah beberapa minggu lalu, tapi Ela baru sempet bikinnya sekarang..

Last, bayaran fanfic Ela ini cukup klik kotak review di bawah ini dan tinggalkan kesan/pesan/kritik/sarab kalian~

Sampai ketemu di fanfic Ela yang lain. Salam, HoMin Shipper


End file.
